The Love of a Brother
by Allanna Stone
Summary: What if Christine and Erik arrived too late to rescue Gustave? What if Raoul never returned? What if Gustave had a guardian angel looking out after him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of a Brother**

**I Do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Love Never Dies.**

**SUMMERY:  
What if Christine and Erik arrived too late to rescue Gustave? What if Raoul never returned? What if Gustave had a guardian angel looking out after him?**

"It's alright; it'll be all over soon," whispered Meg as she pushed Gustave off the platform and into the black waters. The ten year old's dying screams made the oh-la-la girl smile evilly as she turned and left the boy to his death.

But she failed to notice that a shooting star had followed Gustave into the lake.

Gustave tried to keep his head above the water, only because of his lack of swimming skills, he couldn't. And so finally after giving out one final cry of distress, he allowed for himself to slip beneath the waters.

Suddenly, someone had his still body on dry land and was pushing on his stomach and breathing into his mouth. Gustave choked out large amounts of water and was helped to his side, where the dark water spurted from his mouth and nose.

"Do me a favor and don't be dead," he heard someone mutter. "Or else all hell will break lose with the big guy in charge."

_Big guy in charge?_ Gustave wanted to ask, but his throat was on fire.

"Breath," the person reminded him softly and Gustave realized that he wasn't breathing. Deep, shuddering gasps escaped his mouth, forcing oxegen into his lungs.

"Thank God you're alive!" muttered the person. Gustave opened his eyes and squinted at the girl who was kneeling next to him.

She looked to be about his age, with curly black hair that she wore loose, framing a heart shaped face with porecilin like skin the color of the moon, deep sapphire eyes framed with illeagal eyelashes, and a small rosebud shaped mouth. She looked familere, but Gustave, couldn't place her at the moment.

Suddenly, she reconized her.

"Mother?" he gasped, trying to sit up.

The girl sighed.

"No," she whispered, helping the boy to sit up more. "My name is Aria and I'm your guardian angel." She smiled at Gustave, who was gaping at her.

"Where are your wings, then?" he demanded weakly.

Aria chuckled as she tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Of all the things that I imagined you to say, this was not one of them," she giggled. "Angels don't have wings."

"Then how do you fly?" asked Gustave.

Aria sighed heavily before tucking her legs underneath her.

"Well, angels don't fly, not exactly, anyways. We travel by shooting stars," she explained gently.

"Oh," answered the boy, understanding now. "Do you know God?"

Aria giggled. "Yes, he is my boss, in an odd way."

"Wow," breathed Gustave, blinking in surprise. "Can you swim?"

Aria shot him a look. "How else do you think I rescued you?"

"Oh, right," muttered the boy, blushing. "Can you teach me to swim?"

"Oh course I can, Gustave," smiled Aria before a shout made her look up. "I should be going now."

"What? Why?" asked Gustave with sadness in his eyes.

"Because, I'm not supposed to be seen by other people," answered Aria mysteriously. "If you ever need me, then just say my name and I'll be with you in a heartbeat, understand?"

"Yes," whispered Gustave as Aria transformed into a streak of colorful light and zipped off towards the night sky.

**Alright now y'all, I got this idea when I saw Love Never Dies a few weeks ago. The idea was spinning inside of my "evil little mind" ever since then, and I just recently decied to turn it into a FanFic story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love of a Brother**

**I Do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Love Never Dies.**

**SUMMERY:  
What if Christine and Erik arrived too late to rescue Gustave? What if Raoul never returned? What if Gustave had a guardian angel looking out after him?**

Gustave squinted as he was picked up and carried towards the unknown.

"Aria?" he rasped, wincing as his throat burned again.

"He's fine, just a little drenched," said a voice that the young lad knew all too well. A tremer of fear shot up his spine as he began to struggle to free himself from Erik's arms. "Don't- you're weak."

"Gustave!" cried Christine, rushing to kiss her son's head. "Where did you find him?"

"That's the strange thing. He was resting on the bank, as though Meg had just left him there to frighten us," announced Erik in a somber tone.

"Miss Giry tried to drown me, but-" Gustave hestitaed, unsure of what to say. "I fell onto the bank instead of into the waters." He was proud of the little white lie that he had just told. He looked around him, searching for someone. "Where's father?"

Erik and Christine looked at each other, Christine's face was filled with pain and Erik's was filled with sadness and hurt.

"Gustave, you're father went back to Paris," Christine finally said after an awkward minute had passed by. "He wants to settle his debts before we return."

"So that means that we'll be staying in New York?" asked Gustave, excitement begining to bubble through him.

"Yes dear. It does," Christine smiled at her young son before turning to face Erik. "I have to tell him- the secret is eating away at me," she whispered.

_What secret?_ Gustave wondered before drifting off to sleep.

~oOo~

"Hello, Gustave."

Gustave turned around and smiled at Aria, who was sitting in an apple tree with a book on her lap.

"Aria! What are you doing here?" asked Gustave joyfully as he scrambled up into the tree.

Aria giggled again. "I've always been in your dreams, silly. All you just have to do is think of me, and I'll be by your side." She juped down from the tree with her book still in her hands and smiled at him. "Want one?" she asked him, grabbing an apple.

"No thank you," anwsered Gustave, watching as his guardian angel began to eat her snack.

Aria shrugged and bit into the fruit. She used her sleeve to whipe off the juices from her chin as she loped over to stand next to Gustave.

"I have to tell you something, Gustave," Aria suddenly said.

Gustave turned to face Aria.

"It's rather complicated, but I'm really your sister. Wait, that doesn't sound right. I haven't been born yet, so techinaclly speaking- oh, just forget it!" scowled Aria, stomping her foot childlike.  
"I think I get it," interupted Gustave with an air of excitement. "You mean moth will be with child soon? And she'll have a little girl?"  
"Well, that's another way of putting it," muttered Aria, begining to do cartwheels.

Gustave was speechless. He couldn't believe it. At last, he would have someone to play with!

"Gustave, I'm telling you this because I will not be your guardian angel for much longer," sighed Aria, looking off at the sky.

"Then who will?" asked Gustave.

"I have no idea. Another higher angel, perhaps?" Aria turned to face Gustave. "Just remember, love is not always beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love of a Brother**

**I Do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Love Never Dies.**

**SUMMERY:  
What if Christine and Erik arrived too late to rescue Gustave? What if Raoul never returned? What if Gustave had a guardian angel looking out after him?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Three months after Gustave was rescued by Aria, he stopped seeing her.

And then his mother told him that she was with child.

"I can't wait to meet my new baby sister!" exclaimed Gustave with an air of joy.

Christine smiled at her son as her hand rested on her belly, which was begining to show that she was with child.

"Gustave, it could be a brother," Christine reminded her son gently.

But Gustave just shook his head, declaring that the unborn child was to be a rest his head over the child and lie there for hours at a time, singing and talking to the child.

Erik was amazed at his son's love for his second child. It austonished him at how close children were to unborn children. It also amazed him at how Gustave knew that he was going to have a sister.

"Mother?" asked Gustave late one night when Christine was about eight months along. "I would like to name her Aria."

"Aria. What a beautiful name." Christine had long since given up with battling on the baby's sex.

"Aria, my little sister," sang Gustave happily.

Erik smiled as he watched his son and unborn child bonding.

A few days later, it was Gustave's birthday.

Erik wanted to hold a huge party for the young boy, but Gustave shook his head and said that he wanted to have a small party, withonly clase friends and family to attend. What Gustave wanted, he got.

"Happy birthday to you!" sang Christine, smiling as her son blew out the candles on his birthday cake.

"Thank you, mother!" grinned Gustave happily, eating a peice of his cake. "Here mother- Aria wants some cake, too!"

Christine smiled as she accepted a slice from her son, who had delared himself as being his unborn's sibling's gaurdian angel. She took a bite of the cake and almost spat it out. Ever since she could remember, she loved chcolate. But this pregancy and chocolate didn't mix well at all.

Suddenly, she felt water flooding out from between her legs.

"Madame Giry!" she half whispered, half yelled across the room. "I think my water just broke."

~oOo~

Almost six hours later, Christine had given birth to a little girl.

Gustave was so happy; he didn't care that his birthday had been interupted. He was just happy that he could hold his new baby sister.

Erik was overjoyed that he now had a daughter. He wanted to be the first one to hold her- and behold, he was. He gazed into her little face- flawless of any disformalities- and kissed her forehead.

"Aria," he murmured, planting a kiss onto her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love of a Brother**

**I Do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Love Never Dies.**

**SUMMERY:  
What if Christine and Erik arrived too late to rescue Gustave? What if Raoul never returned? What if Gustave had a guardian angel looking out after him?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Gustave was the best brother that Aria could've ever asked for. When she woke up in the middle of the night, he was there to play with her or to comfort her. When she would cry, he would rock her and talk to her. When she would look at him with that cute newborn expression (I do really pity those who don't know what expression I'm talking about~ AR), he would song to her, bestowing his own musical gifts onto her.

One day, when little Aria was about six months old, Gustave was playing the piano that residised in Erik's front parlor with his little sister in her lap, plinking away at the keys with him.

"Look, Mother! Aria like music, too!" exclaimed Gustave, spying his mother exiting from Erik's bedroom. Christine gave a start, looking guilty for a moment before recovering her motherly dignity.

"Gustave, it's past your bedtime," she scolded him, her eyes looking up at her little girl, who was playing a tune that didn't make any sense at all.

"But mother, look at her!" protested Gustave as Erik entered the room, not bothering to tuck his shirt into his pants.

"You're mother is right, little vicomt," smiled the man, lifting Aria up into his strong arms, where the girl fell asleep.

"But mother, I'm not tired," whined the eleven year old lad, pouting as his mother led him to his bedroom, which was ajoined with Aria's bedroom.

"Try. For me," murmured Christine, tucking her son in and kissing his head before leaving the room, making sure to leave the dajoining door open so that he would hear if Aria woke up.

Christine caught Erik with Aria, softly crooning a song to the peacefully slumbing baby.

"Now, where were we?" rumbled the man, catching his lover as they left the children to sleep.

"I believe you were about to make some hot chocolate," smiled the saprano, following the man into the kitchen. "When are we going to tell him?"

"If I had my way, never," grimly answered Erik, heating up the water in a tea kettle.

"But he'll find out one way or another," Christine reasoned.

"When I'm ready, I'll tell him," promised Erik, taking a canister of cocoa powder from the capboard.

"You don't want to be rejected again," observed Christine, hitting a nerve.

The man spun around, his hand going up to his mask and removing it for her to see the hideous disformality that marked his face.

"What do you think? I don't want for my son to think his father is a monster," bitterly laughed Erik, throwing his mask onto the table.

"You are not a monster," answered Christine, crossing the room to place her hand against his marred cheek and kiss it. "You are perfect to me."

"Come dear, we must rest," announced Erik, grabbing the mugs of hot chocolate and leading the way to the bedroom.


End file.
